


drizzle

by yamatsukkei



Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rain, like really REALLY light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Tsutomu wasn't very sure what he was supposed to expect when his senpai's voice carried through the door of his dorm room, effectively startling him awake from the sleepy state he had been in. But he definitely wasn't expecting his crush, soaking wet with an extremely displeased and disgruntled expression to match, dripping all over the hallway floor.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	drizzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberrySouda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/gifts).



> a birthday gift for parksie!! because i love her lots, and my thinking of tskgsh all day was a result of writing this fic. i could only think of writing this because, well!! we have this whole series and i truly love sharing it with you, and this pairing has become so important to me, very close to tskym!! i had another idea in mind, a bigger one, but maybe i'll save that for another day 🤫 this fic includes rain, and has a little self-projection of my own feelings about rain, and writing how both of them feel about it while also touching upon some of goshiki's inner thoughts was fun!! i usually write in tsukki's pov so i enjoyed it! i hope you enjoy reading just as much!

"Hey, Tsutomu! I picked up a stray bird for you!"

"What is it, Tendou-sa– _Tsukki_?!"

Tsutomu wasn't very sure what he was supposed to expect when his senpai's voice carried through the door of his dorm room, effectively startling him awake from the sleepy state he had been in. But he definitely wasn't expecting his crush, soaking wet with an extremely displeased and disgruntled expression to match, dripping all over the hallway floor. Said crush's gaze swept over Tsutomu, before turning to Tendou, who had apparently guided him to Tsutomu's room.

"You couldn't have given me any towels?" He gripes at Tendou, who waves his hands defensively, an impish but apologetic smile on his face.

"Figured Tsutomu could give ya a hand with that! You're only ever here to see him, yeah? So here you go!" Using all his strength not to acknowledge Tendou's words, Tsutomu felt as if he was missing out on something, for Tsukishima drove his elbow into the older teen's side, hissing into his shoulder as he leaned closer to do so. "Hey! You got me wet!"

"Serves you right," grumbled Tsukishima, as he shuffled closer to Tsutomu. Meeting his eyes once again, he blinked, before looking away awkwardly. "So, do you have any spare towels, or..?"

"Yeah, give him some of yours, Tsutomu!" Tendou pipes up from behind him, gesturing to the puddles on the floor. "He made such a mess, being all sopping wet! You'd think he would have brought an umbrella with the weather forecast today!"

Tsukishima's exasperated tone didn't go unnoticed by Tsutomu, although he wasn't exactly trying to hide it either. "Tendou-san, with all due respect, please leave it alone. And leave us alone. We'll clean it up." He ignores Tsutomu's undignified squawk at having to help him mop up, and sends Tendou a look that Tsutomu couldn't decipher. What was with all the secret meanings?

The redhead finally surrendered, shrugging as he turned to leave. "Next time, bring an umbrella! You'd be surprised at how well it can protect you from the big scary raindrops! And don't get yourself lost again just trying to see Tsutomu!"

"I know my way here just fine, thank you." Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, turning to Tsutomu again. "So, towels?"

Crush or not, Tsutomu was not one to easily comply with demands, and he stared at Tsukishima, arms crossed and watching as his eyes flashed with understanding, then annoyance, though neither emotion matched the action of bowing his head. "Please."

Satisfied with his plea, he turned around to find the fluffiest towel he could find — which wasn't as fluffy as he had hoped, the towels provided by the school weren't as soft as they were at the beginning of the year. Dropping it onto his head with a smirk, he started to clean the puddles around Tsukishima's feet as he stepped inside, presumably to dry off in his bathroom.

Tsutomu didn't mind having to clean up after him; it's not like there was much to clean up. It was only water. Tsukishima obviously tried his best to keep most of the water contained, even if it must have been cold and uncomfortable. The surprise visit was just that to him — a surprise — but he can't deny that it made him happy. They've been spending time together more often now, and while he already felt so welcome in their group chat the two shared with Hinata and Yamaguchi, he personally loved spending time alone with him.

As he finished up as best as he could, shutting the door before tossing the now drenched towel into his laundry basket, Tsukishima was still in the bathroom, and a rapid knock on the door was enough for him to show his face, although he refused to step past the door, keeping it open just a little.

"You okay? Tsukki?" Tsutomu had been suddenly thrust into the very difficult situation that was holding a normal conversation with his crush who looked incredibly cute with damp hair. He desperately wanted to run his hands through his hair, to feel those golden locks in-between his fingers, but he pushed the feeling down in favor of blinking owlishly at him.

Tsukishima looked as if he was going to die, with some sort of internal struggle. He fixed him with a stare that told him not to speak of the blush that painted his fair cheeks, and Tsutomu nodded minutely, trying to coax him on into speaking his mind. "Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow? Just so I can let these dry–"

He didn't have to say another word, for Tsutomu immediately turned around and rummaged through his wardrobe, pushing past his school uniforms and the thoughts of seeing Tsukishima in them. Of course, wearing something personal to him wouldn't be any better. He grabbed a plain black sweater and the best pair of sweatpants he had — they were nearly the same height anyways, and he figured that he wanted to at least be a little comfortable and warm if he was going to wait out the storm while he stayed here. "These okay?"

Fine," he said curtly, taking them, before tacking on a "Thanks" as he shut the door to change.

"You can leave your clothes on the towel rack!" Tsutomu called, hearing a grunt as an answer before he turned, wondering where he should sit. Feeling a heavy blush settle onto his cheeks as he looked at his bed, he shook his head, because while cuddling with Tsukishima sounded really nice, he felt as if the other would kill him if he ever suggested such a thing. But maybe they didn't have to cuddle. They could just sit there, and listen to the rain, which was what he was doing before, having dozed off to the sound.

And so when Tsukishima exited the bathroom, fingers fiddling with the hem of his borrowed sweater, he found Tsutomu grinning up at him and patting the space beside him on his bed, already wrapped in a blanket.

Tsutomu drove all thoughts of how cute Tsukishima looked out of his head. This was not the time. The rain had only gotten louder as a result of the day continuing on, and he saw the other's eyes flick over to the closed window before making his way over, sitting down next to him. The silence that followed would have been deafening, if Tsutomu was not curious.

"So, what brings you around here?" He asked, grabbing another blanket to toss around his shoulders, and feeling giddy upon the silent acceptance of the added warmth. Tsukishima had taken the proffered blanket, but said nothing at his words, presumably thinking. But before he could answer, a flash of lightning appeared and a strike of thunder sounded, and his breath hitched, leaving Tsutomu to wonder what was going on as the lights flickered from the fault of the raging storm.

"I was just around the area. I needed a new pair of headphones, so I was at the nearby music store. They have the best auditory equipment, headphones included." He didn't comment on the way his voice wobbled, or the way his hands clenched tighter around the blanket resting on his shoulders, but he felt an urge to place his hand upon his.

But because Tsutomu was a coward who valued keeping friendships over unrequited love, or even worse, embarrassing himself because of unrequited love, he kept his hands onto his lap, poised and content with it. Or at least living with the lie that he was just that.

"Then the rain caught you?" He continued for him, seeing as he was riddled by horrors unknown to him. He was concerned, but wouldn't press it. Not yet, at least.

"Yeah," Tsukishima nodded, having gotten his bearings together. The rain pounding overhead didn't seem to let up, and Tsutomu sank into the covers, feeling a content smile work its way onto his face. He loved the rain, so much. "I was trying to buy them and get back home before the rain started. Then Tendou-san saw me trying to get into Shiratorizawa, because I figured you'd be there, and... Yeah." He finished lamely, and Tsutomu hid a snicker into his hand.

"You can stay here for however long you want. But you really should have brought an umbrella or something if you knew it was going to rain, Tsukki," he teased, still covering his mouth.

Tsukishima huffed, "I didn't think the rain would get that intense. I don't like thinking about it." At Tsutomu's head tilt, showing that he couldn't understand whatever hidden meanings were in his words, he sighed, continuing on. "I don't like rain that much. A light drizzle is fine, but," he gestures to the window, slicked with raindrops and the sound of heavy rain that hummed throughout the room. "That, I can't handle too well. Yamaguchi had told me about the rain, and I had no chance to get new headphones until today, so I tried to hurry the best I could. But the storm started before I turned onto the street the store was on."

Rain was always a comforting thing to Tsutomu. Whether it was light, or thundering, he embraced it, and even sought it out on some occasions. It felt like a blanket covering him, whether it drenched his skin or it was the only thing he could hear on a day spent inside, it felt refreshing to him.

To Tsukishima, it seemed that heavy rain was not something that pleased him. Maybe, it felt like something that swallowed him up and made him feel lost, other than the gentle carry and guidance it gave to Tsutomu. He didn't understand it, but it wasn't his place to decide what anyone could deem comfortable or not.

"You don't like heavy rain?" At his question, Tsukishima grimaced, frowning. As if he knew, and expected him to react that way. Tsutomu quickly backtracked. "I mean, is that why you needed new headphones so bad? Because of the rain? Not that I'm judging, or anything!" Way to be awkward and supportive, Tsutomu.

"Basically." Tsukishima replied, pulling the blanket over his head to signal the end of the conversation. As considerate as Tsutomu liked to think himself to be at times, he just couldn't let it go. This was the first time he's learned something akin to a weakness of his. It made him curious, and since he has neither headphones nor a real way to drown out the noise, he wanted to fill his head with his own noise, his words, any amount of talking that could help him.

"Do you not like thunder, either?" Tsukishima shrugged, clearly not thrilled to continue talking. But Tsutomu, through a weird wave of confidence and bravery, placed a hand on his, which had been clenched tightly, and trembling ever so slightly. He seemed to struggle with pulling away or not, with the way he instantly looked away from Tsutomu, and he took that as a sign to cup his hand into his own. "It's okay if you don't."

"Thunder's okay, now. Probably." Tsukishima said through gritted teeth, just as said thunder rumbled through the building. Tsutomu ran his fingers over the other's knuckles, and he stilled, breathing slowly. He was grateful that neither of them mentioned what was happening at the moment, and surprised that Tsukishima was letting him do this. "Yamaguchi helped me with that years ago. As much as he could, anyways. We just couldn't ever get past the rain part."

"So you _used_ to be afraid, then?" He put emphasis on the word used, because he wanted to see if he would react the way he thought he would. To his surprise, the blond shook his head.

"I still am, as I'm sure you've noticed." Their eyes both flickered over to the window, and Tsutomu frowned. "But Yamaguchi's long since told me that I could– Uh." He paused, pink dusting his cheeks as he looked away, unconsciously squeezing his hand. "If music couldn't help, then... holding someone's hand could work too." He mumbles his last sentence, the words barely audible as they slipped past his lips. But Tsutomu, a pro at listening, in his opinion, was able to catch it.

He squeezes his hand back, gazing at Tsukishima steadily when he dared to look at him, it seemed. "And this is no different than dealing with thunder? Heavy rain, I mean." He resisted the urge to smile at the way Tsukishima seemed flustered.

"Well– no. Yes. It's not different, I mean. I hate loud noises. Especially if they're constant." He didn't voice it, but somehow Tsutomu thought that maybe, Tsukishima himself thought it was a pretty weird thing for him to be uncomfortable about. From the sounds of it, heavy rain wasn't a deep-rooted fear like thunder had been. It was a discomfort born from the fear of thunder, and that possibly transferred to other things as well. Even if Tsutomu couldn't understand it too well, due to his own love of rain, he didn't judge him for it at all.

"It's not like that's weird," he said, intertwining their fingers together and hoping not to think more of it as he spoke. "It's loud, and I think it sounds pretty cool, but it's not weird." He cursed himself for the repetition, and he just hoped the other could understand his point. "And I know that my talking probably can't replace whatever comfort your headphones can bring you, but I hope I'm helping, even a little bit!" He laughed awkwardly, rambling and cursing himself once again as he did so.

He wasn't expecting Tsukishima to duck his head down and lean against his shoulder though, that's for sure. He froze, slowly turning his head to question the action, until another rumble sounded, and Tsukishima shoved his face into his shoulder more, gripping his shirt with his free hand.

"Sorry," came the reply Tsutomu also didn't expect. "Yamaguchi lets me do this, when it gets bad, and I just– Sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind–" Tsutomu mumbled back, watching him nuzzle his shoulder.

Cute. He was so cute. That's all Tsutomu could think, before using his own free hand to ruffle his hair, not realizing what he was doing until he was gazing into his eyes. Those eyes that swam in amber-brushed gold paint, and acutely looking at him. Tearing his own eyes away, he tore his hand away as well, mumbling a small apology of his own.

He shouldn't let his own hubris get the best of him, not because of this closeness, not because Tsukishima seemed vulnerable, not because he was yearning so much that he could burst.

"It's fine," Tsukishima murmured, muffled into his clothes again, seemingly trying to focus on the closeness between the two of them, while Tsutomu was trying to do the opposite.

Tsukishima had mentioned that this was something he did with Yamaguchi, supposedly whenever it got this bad. And while Tsutomu hates jumping to conclusions, hates ruining his own dreams with overwhelming thoughts, he wondered, if Yamaguchi was here, would Tsukishima be just as comfortable or maybe even more so. Tsutomu wasn't as close to him as Yamaguchi was, and while Yamaguchi never said anything about feeling anything romantic towards Tsukishima, he wonders if this was territory his friend wouldn't have wanted to share.

Sharing was hard. He knew that. Like Tsukishima's nickname, Tsukki. He's only started calling him that recently, after a push from Yamaguchi. Tsutomu wasn't sure at first, because while it wasn't as intimate — Tsutomu reddened at the word — as using given names, the nickname seemed important to him. And Tsutomu didn't want to just take it from him. But then again, Yamaguchi told him he could do so, without any sort of prompting from himself. So maybe it was really okay. This included. Knowing the other boy, he probably would be cheering him on if he knew. If he didn't know already, about his crush on his best friend. Driving all of those thoughts out of his head, he leaned his head against the other's, feeling his fluffy hair tickle his nose just a little.

"Hey, Tsukki?" He said, wanting to hear the nickname fall from his lips again. It felt nice. Nice to have something that was different, even if it was shared.

"What?" The voice was muffled still, and sounded soft, soft enough to melt him.

"I'm glad you came here. Whether it was 'cause it was convenient, or whatever, I'm glad. I-I don't know, that's kind of odd to say, but I'm happy I could help you! So thank you..? Wait, no–" He groans at the end, lifting his head and shaking it. Tsukishima had raised his head as well, a small teasing grin on his face. "I can't speak well at all today."

The laugh that responded was unwelcome, but expected. He had found it funny too, so he joined in snickering with Tsukishima, suddenly elated for some reason. It was warm in the room, and the rain that ravaged the outside felt as if it was miles and miles away, far from their minds.

"You're so dumb," Tsukishima said, nudging him with a barely suppressed smile.

"Shut up, so are you. Where's my thank you back?" He asked, trying to salvage whatever he could of his previous words.

"Thanks, Shiki, for your gratitude." The grin on Tsukishima's face had only widened, and Tsutomu shoved his hand into his face to push him away, ignoring the way his heart fluttered. "Hey!"

"You're such an asshole." Yet Tsukishima's laugh was music to his ears, even at the expense of his own self. He hoped that his laughter was singing just as loud, and nicely for him.

They took a while to calm down, but when they had, they were laying side by side, legs tangled in the blankets they had left pooling around them.

In a show of confidence, Tsutomu reached for his hand again, only to find that Tsukishima was just about to do the same, and their eyes met, wide and abashed.

"Hey, Shiki," he began, and Tsutomu squeezed his hand, trying hard not to let a giddy smile spread onto his face.

"Hi, Tsukki," he whispered, and laughed at the frown on his face.

"Stop whispering, you dummy – anyways, thank you. I can't really hear the rain anymore." Tsukishima rubbed his thumb against his, and instead of a giddy smile, a slow but ecstatic smile crawled onto Tsutomu's face instead.

"Neither can I. Maybe it stopped?" Before Tsutomu could lean up and check, the other stopped him with a shake of his head.

"No," he breathed. Red splashed onto his cheeks, he turned to Tsutomu, a determined yet oddly shy look on his face. "I hear something else. Do you?"

Thinking his face was cute yet again, he glanced at him before closing his eyes. He laughed, and he felt something hit his cheek, and he pouted, knowing the blond had just softly whacked him.

"Focus, Shiki." Due to the horribly masked desperate tone in his voice, Tsutomu calmed down, focusing. This was weird, but he always knew Tsukishima was weird. Yamaguchi always told him so, and getting to know him more, to befriend him, only proved his thoughts as facts. But he concentrated, because this was something important to him. Even if it wasn't, he would still do anything for him.

_Ah._

"I don't, well–" Tsutomu said, turning to Tsukishima, who looked expectantly at him. Feeling his throat go dry at the unusually fiery look in his eyes, he stammered. "I don't hear it– but I do? I feel it. My heart pounding."

The satisfaction in his eyes probably could have taken him out, because there was a small smile that went along with it, free of charge.

"It's racing, isn't it? It overrides all other noises, because it's so loud." Tsukishima explained, before sinking back down onto the bed, and closing his eyes. Tsutomu followed suit, taking a deep breath as he held his hand.

"Louder than the rain. Maybe even making a better sound than the rain." It was a sign that he was alive. That Tsukishima was alive. Alive, and with him. They were alive, together.

The atmosphere between the two of them was calming, and Tsutomu wanted nothing more than to curl up and take a nap, right next to the boy who had grown on him, more than he ever would have known. Maybe he will take one. Yet a thought has him opening his eyes, and sitting up in alarm, while Tsukishima refused to show any sign of acknowledgement towards the sudden movement.

"Hey, wait, Tsukki, are you saying–" _That your heart was racing just as mine was? Did you know that my heart was racing_? Those last words were too much for Tsutomu to admit, as Tsukishima stayed silent, seemingly asleep. But the thought that those words, what they had just done, the thought that it could mean something more excited and frightened him at the same time.

"We're talking about this when we wake up." He mumbled, face growing warm as he settled back down, and as his heart calmed down, so did his mind, but he could have sworn that his hand was squeezed ever so gently. But he couldn't tell, for he was dragged into a sleep where storms didn't exist, only a gentle rainfall that perhaps was reflected in the outside world.

**Author's Note:**

> goshiki just has the biggest crush on tsukki. we all know it's mutual ofc, but does he? will we ever know? maybe in a future fic, bc i loooove writing pre-relationship tsukkigoshi so much. thank you for reading!


End file.
